yourstudent_geminifandomcom-20200216-history
Punggol MRT/LRT Station
| other=Bus, Taxi | structure=Underground | platform=Island | depth= | levels=2 | tracks=2 | parking= | bicycle= | baggage_check= | passengers= | pass_year= | pass_percent= | pass_system= | opened=20 June 2003 | closed= | rebuilt= | electrified= | ADA=Yes | code= | owned= | operator=SBS Transit | zone=4 | former= }}Punggol MRT/LRT Station is an interchange station of the North East Line and the Punggol LRT Line in Singapore. The artwork in this station is Water, Landscape and Future by Goh Beng Kwan. History Punggol MRT station was built as part of the contract 712, when it was supposed to be a reserved station. The government gave the green light to construct the North East Line in 1996. The Punggol New Town was announced in 1997, and construction of the flats began in October 1999, together with the Punggol LRT. In 2002, both of the LRT station and the MRT station were completed. Access roads of Punggol Central from Punggol Road were built at the same time. The station opened with the rest of the line in 20 June 2003. After finishing the construction of underground platforms at Punggol (at basement 2), construction began on the Punggol LRT in 2000, which had a middle platform on the LRT side (at level 2). The Punggol LRT station was opened on 29 January 2005 and served only the East Loop before the opening of the West Loop on 29 June 2014. In 2005, a middle platform was built on the LRT Platform for services to Punggol North but plans for that were aborted and the platform was replaced with plants and moss. By 2030, the North East Line will be extended by 2km to serve future residential developments at the Punggol North area. This station is set to be a future interchange with the upcoming Cross Island Line (Punggol Extension), making it the 2nd MRT/LRT station in Singapore after Choa Chu Kang MRT/LRT Station with the Jurong Region MRT Line to have 2 MRT lines with 1 LRT line in a station interchange. Punggol MRT Station do have President Tony Tan Keng Yam's portraits on it. Timothy Mok have came to the visit for Punggol Waterway on 26 October 2011. Station layout Basement 1 is a service level and is not for public access. In addition, it is also a 24-hour public underpass below Punggol Central, of which it is also an unpaid access. Platforms Punggol MRT Station has two platforms on an island platform arrangement, with both platforms actively used as train turnarounds. The tracks do however, curve westwards but has no track and power on it. It was however straightened. Concourse Punggol MRT Station has two ticket concourses separated by Punggol Central. The northern concourse connects Waterway Point whereas the southern concourse connects Punggol Bus Interchange. Exits *A: Waterway Point *B: Punggol View Primary School *C: Punggol Bus Interchange *D: Punggol Residences Passenger Usage Patterns Serving the Punggol town centre area along with nearby commercial developments, community amenities, and large numbers of residential developments, Punggol station encounters high demand throughout the day. This station also serves plenty of transfer commuters between both rail lines, as the North East Line connects to the City Centre and other parts of the island, while the Punggol LRT provides the final connection to within walking distance of most of the estate’s residential apartments. Category:Punggol Category:Railway stations opened in 2003 Category:Mass Rapid Transit (Singapore) stations Category:Light Rail Transit (Singapore) stations